1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) and method thereof, and more particularly, to an LCD having controlled texture and reduced response time, and a method of reducing response time of the LCD.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) are one of the most widely used flat displays. Generally, an LCD includes a pair of display panels having electric field-generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and common electrodes, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display panels. In an LCD, voltages are applied to electric field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field. Accordingly, the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer is determined, and polarized light of incident light is controlled. As a result, a desired image is displayed on the LCD.
One of the drawbacks of LCDs is a narrow viewing angle as compared to other conventional displays such as cathode ray tubes (“CRTs”). Thus, research has been conducted on LCDs having wide viewing angles. LCDs having wide viewing angles include electrically-induced optical compensation (“EOC”) mode LCDs, in-plane switching (“IPS”) mode LCDs, and vertical alignment (“VA”) mode LCDs.